


Early Mornings

by lizardwriter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardwriter/pseuds/lizardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's awake far too early, but Carmilla's having a hard time being too grumpy about being woken up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

Carmilla was not a morning person. She wasn’t really a day person. Being in a relationship with a human, though, meant that they expected things during the day sometimes. If it had been anybody else, Carmilla wouldn’t have cared, but it wasn’t. It was Laura.

That didn’t mean that she was suddenly a morning person, though. That didn’t mean that she was happy when the blanket was removed from her face and the hair brushed back from her cheek and the early morning light permeated her eyelids as Laura whispered, “Are you awake yet?”

Carmilla didn’t move, keeping her eyes firmly shut.

“Carm?”

Carmilla groaned, rolled away from Laura, and pulled the duvet back over her head. There were a few minutes of silence, but Carmilla couldn’t get back to sleep. She could feel Laura watching her, waiting for her to admit that she was conscious. She flopped back onto her back and lowered the duvet just enough so that she could peer blearily over at Laura, who grinned.

“What time is it?”

Laura glanced at her watch. “Oh, umm…”

Carmilla glared as Laura hesitated.

“6:43?”

Carmilla put the duvet back over her head.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it was so early. I couldn’t sleep.”

“Try,” Carmilla advised before rolling away from Laura again.

Carmilla closed her eyes and waited for sleep to overtake her again. She could feel her head getting heavier and the tendrils of reality just slipping away when Laura rolled over for the fourth time.

Carmilla sighed. “You’re not sleeping.”

“No,” Laura confirmed.

“You know how I feel about being awake in daylight.”

“I thought you might not have gone to sleep yet,” came the reply in a tone of voice that let Carmilla know Laura was pouting out her lower lip. She was tempted to sneak a peek, but she resisted.

“I had. I got a few hours.”

“Oh.”

Carmilla opened her eyes and waited. She knew better than to think she was going back to sleep now.

She heard the rustle of sheets as Laura slid closer to her, then she felt a warm hand slip around her waist. A second later Laura’s face nuzzled into her shoulder.

“We could snuggle,” Laura suggested. She placed a tender kiss on Carmilla’s shoulder blade.

Carmilla wanted to complain, she really did. It was way, way too early. There was an entire day of sunlight left. But Laura’s body was pressed against her back, and Laura’s fingers were grazing up her stomach.

“Snuggle, huh?”

Carmilla felt Laura smile against her shoulder, and then Laura kissed her again.

“Just a possibility.”

Carmilla rolled over in Laura’s arms and shed the duvet from over her head once more. She saw the triumphant glint in Laura’s eyes.

“I suppose there are worse things to do at stupid o’clock.”

Laura gasped in mock offense and pinched Carmilla’s side, but Carmilla just chuckled and kissed her.

The kiss lingered and Carmilla let her hands slide down Laura’s side and around her back, pulling her in even closer. She hated when there was any space between them. She wanted to feel every part of her connected to a part of Laura. She wanted skin on skin. She wanted to feel Laura’s breath against her cheek and breathe in everything that Laura was.

“What could be better than snuggling?” Laura challenged against Carmilla’s lips, the sweetness of her breath would have betrayed that she had already snacked on chocolate chip cookies this morning if Carmilla hadn’t already tasted it on her tongue.

Carmilla pulled back just enough to look Laura squarely in the eyes and smirked. “Oh, I’m sure I can think of something.”

Laura grinned instantly and wiggled her eyebrows. “Well, just let me know when you’ve done that.”

Carmilla let out a low growl as she pulled Laura back to her, and kissed her deeply.

.

Carmilla wasn’t a morning person, but some of her favorite moments happened on mornings like these:

The warmth of being surrounded by comfy blankets, snuggled against Laura contrasting with the chill in the air hitting her face.

The gentle touches that were both lazy and effective.

Laura’s laugh as Carmilla nuzzled into her neck and pretended to nip at her.

Legs splayed across each other, knees hooking over thighs, the unspoken claim they laid over each other.

Kisses and licks peppered across jawlines, down throats and along collarbones.

Laura arching off the bed, a groan in her throat and a smile on her lips.

Laura’s sharp intake of breath as Carmilla’s lips closed around her nipple.

Laura pressing into her touch as Carmilla’s fingers thrust inside her.

Heavy breaths, light laughter gasped against skin, and the rustle of blankets.

Laura giving herself so completely to Carmilla as she comes, body quivering, mouth open in a silent moan, breath caught in her throat.

Curling up around Laura as she finally drifted back to sleep, the smell of sweat and sex lingering in the air around them, Carmilla pressed so tightly against Laura’s back that not a molecule of air could squeeze between them.

.

Carmilla wasn’t a morning person, but sometimes after Laura had woken her up early then finally gone back to sleep, Carmilla couldn’t fall back asleep. Sometimes she just watched Laura’s face twitch as she started to dream and felt comforting, steady rise and fall of her chest. Sometimes she let her fingers ghost over Laura’s skin, relishing being able to touch it. Sometimes she’d pepper kisses over bare skin just because she could. Sometimes she’d just lie there holding Laura, burying her face in Laura’s hair, and breathe her in.

Sometimes, maybe, mornings were really worth being awake. 


End file.
